


Five Times Bones Kissed Jim and One Time Jim Kissed Bones

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cliches abound, Confused boys, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, frustrated boys, stupid games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin kids! There's some funny, some sad, some angst, some fluff and, as always and forever more, a happ ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Bones Kissed Jim and One Time Jim Kissed Bones

1-Sadness

It was one year since Bones’s divorce. Jim knew it and hated the fact that he had to go to classes.  He grumped his way through all the lectures he had that day just waiting until he could be released to go check on his best friend. He dashed from his last class, thinking about nothing but getting back to their room so that he could be there and be supportive.  He hoped Bones wouldn’t be too far gone when he got there.

His hopes were in vein.

When he finally managed to get the door to their dorm open, it was in shambles.  The small amount of furniture they had was all overturned and thrown every which way in the small space. His eyes searched the dark room for Bones and finally realized that the pile on the bed had a messy head of dark brown hair.  He picked his way across the room until he could sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hurts.” He heard from the mess of bedclothes.  Jim could smell the alcohol on Bones’s breath and his heart broke just a little bit more.

“I know Bones. But it’ll get better. I promise. C’mon Bones, up you get. Let’s get you cleaned up and some food in you.”  He tugged at the comforter and tossed it to the floor figuring that once Bones was in the shower he could clean up.

“g’way. L’ve me h’re to die alone.” Jim shook his head and tugged Bones’s arm off his face.  He forced Bones to look at him.

“You’re not alone.” He said simply and was too shocked to say anything more when Bones surged up off the bed and pressed their lips together. Bones flopped back down on the bed, rolled over and threw up. Jim brought his fingertips to his lips for a brief second, still feeling the soft, warm imprint of Bones’ lips.

 

2-excitement

They had studied for weeks.  Jim forced Bones to get up out of bed at ungodly hours on the weekends to get him practice time. Hours and hours were logged in the shuttle sim. The day had finally arrived for Bones to take the shuttle competency class.  Jim skipped his morning lecture so that he could see Bones off and be waiting there when he emerged from the shuttle triumphant.

Jim refused to give into Bones’ nerves about it all.  He stayed sunny and confident that Bones could do this, and do it well.  He stood in the hangar waving and smiling until it was out of sight.  Then, and only then, did he sit down and start to chew at his fingernails in nervousness.

An hour later, when the shuttle landed, Jim’s fingers were almost bloody but he ran to wash his hands and be standing there with a big smile when the doors opened.  Bones was the last one off the shuttle and he had a smile on his face that made Jim’s stomach flip.

Bones marched over to Jim, still with that huge smile on his face, grabbed Jim’s head and pulled him close, planting a huge kiss on Jim’s stunned lips. Bones pulled back and released Jim so quick that Jim had barely begun to process the fact that Bones kissed him.

“Passed with flyin colors kid. All thanks to you. We’re gonna go out an celebrate tonight. My treat!” He slapped Jim on the back and made his way out of the hangar without waiting for Jim to catch up.

 

3-A dare

“What are we doin playin this kid’s game again? I ain’t played this since I was in the ninth grade.” Bones grumped as he sat in the circle on the floor.  He looked around at all the young faces and rolled his eyes before turning back to Jim, who was sitting next to him.

“C’mon Bones, where’s your sense of adventure! This is fun! A little silly, yeah, but we all need to blow off some steam, right?”  Jim chided gently as he watched the other players take their turns. It had been a hellish semester and they all needed to relax before most of the students left and Jim and Bones were thrown into the summer semester.

Jim watched Gary Mitchell take his turn in the game, then Gaila, then it was Bones’ turn. Bones grumbled and snorted but reached into the center of the circle and spun the bottle.  Jim bit his lip as he watched the empty bottle spin around and around until it landed on Mitchell again.

“Alright old man, truth or dare?” Mitchell sneered across the circle at Bones, who had his arms crossed over his chest and an assessing look on his face. Jim laughed inwardly at the thought that Bones was psychoanalyzing Mitchell before he answered.

“Dare kid. Let’s see what your juvenile mind can come up with.”  Jim watched as Bones maneuvered up onto his knees; everyone in the circle knew that Mitchell was going to come up with something that involved movement.

“Hmmm….old man, old man, old man. Do I wanna see what you would call “dancing”? Nah, that is just too embarrassing. Do I wanna see just how much alcohol an old boozer like you can handle? Nah, you’re a doctor…probably know how to pump your own stomach. What, what, wha….oh. I got it. Make out with Kirk.” Bones reared up into his feet and Jim froze.

“That’s the best you can come up with kid? All right.”  Bones leaned down and grabbed Jim’s head, tilting it the way he wanted it before he was sliding his lips over Jim’s and flicking his tongue at the seam of Jim’s lips.  Jim opened his mouth with a whine and Bones’ tongue slipped in, tasting of good bourbon and mint and Bones.  Jim lost his mind, wrapping his arms around Bones’s back and pulling him in closer.

They pulled back to whistles and catcalls from not just their group but almost the entire party.  Jim licked his swollen lips and looked up at Bones, who had a look of disbelief on his face. Jim felt the same way but felt hurt at the look from Bones.  He hid his feelings with a sunny smile and turned back to the group for his turn.

4-Relief

The senior command track cadets were about to ship off for their annual month-long survival training.  Bones was standing awkwardly among the significant others seeing off their boy and girl friends and trying not to look so longingly at Jim. He bit the inside of his cheek and shifted his weight to the other foot.

“JIm, how long is this gonna take again?”  Jim looked up at him full of bright eyed optimism; Bones wanted to punch him if only to make him understand how dangerous this was.

“A month Bonesy, you know that. It’s SOP. They’ve gotta see that we can handle ourselves in the wilderness. Personally, I’m hoping for a sunny, sandy beach but who knows what we’re gonna get.”  Jim bounced like a kid that had to go to the bathroom and Bones placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders to hold him still for a moment.

“Be careful Jim. This is dangerous. I need your stupidity to keep me grounded, you hear me?”  Jim grinned up at him and winked.

“It’s all under control Bonesy. They’re playing my song, I gotta go. See you in a month! Try not to perish of loneliness without me!” Jim waved, grabbed his bag and hopped on the shuttle that Bones was certain was going to take those stupid kids to their doom. He tried to smile and wave when he saw Jim in the window, but it fell flat.

The first week was actually nice for Bones. Quiet room all to himself, eating whatever he wanted without worrying about Jim’s allergies, sleeping when he could instead of when Jim allowed him to, no strange people in and out of their dorm all the time.

The second week was too quiet and Bones found himself playing the music off Jim’s playlists over and over again.  He stopped only when he realized that he knew all of the words to all the Beastie Boys’ songs.

The third week, he had the television turned on to Jim’s favorite shows the entire seven days.  He plays Jim’s favorite movies, watched Jim’s favorite shows and pulled the second blanket off Jim’s bed to sleep with at night. He’d wash it before Jim came home; no one had to know.

The fourth week he gave up all pretense and slept in Jim’s bed. Jim hadn’t changed the sheets before he left and so they still smelled like him.  Bones was miserable and knew that Jim had to come home soon; for his sanity if nothing else.

The fifth week, once the cadets were a week late coming back from their expedition, Bones gave up trying to spend any significant time at all in their room. If he wasn’t in Pike’s office trying to get information, he was at his own classes or Starfleet Medical.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Jim; where he was, was he okay, would Bones survive if Jim didn’t come back.

The sixth week they finally got word that the cadets were coming home.  Bones practically lived in the hangar bay; he got to know the engineering cadets down there really well.  He stopped going to the dorm at all, preferring to sleep in the hospital between shifts and having his laundry sent there instead of their room.

On day 68 after Jim left, the shuttle finally arrived. Bones could breathe for the first time in 60 days.  He hovered in the same group of boy and girlfriends awaiting the triumphant return.  When Jim stepped off the shuttle, Bones took in the too-long hair, unshaved face, tired eyes and thinner frame with one glance before he pulled Jim into his arms, covering him with kisses.

Bones kissed the top of Jim’s greasy hair, his neck, his face, his hands and finally placed a lingering kiss on Jim’s lips.  Neither one of them closed their eyes, unable and unwilling to let the other out of their sight for even a second.

5- Sleepwalking

It seemed like Jim didn’t suffer any ill effects from his survival training and, for his part, life went back to normal in their little dorm. Bones, however, was a different story. He began sleepwalking; something he’d never done before in his whole life.  Jim found him wandering around the apartment at oh-dark-hundred more than once in the weeks after he got back.  Jim always guided Bones gently back to his bed and tucked him in.

One night, when Jim had been home for two weeks or so, he didn’t wake up in time to get Bones back into his own bed.  Bones was wandering the apartment, dreaming that Jim had never come home.  He needed Jim there with him; he couldn’t do this alone.  His body, from muscle memory of the weeks he’d slept there alone, found Jim’s bed and crawled in next to him.

Jim woke when he felt his bed dip behind him.  Before he could say something or turn over to find out who had climbed in with him, big, warm arms curled around him and pulled him back into a solid body.  He instantly knew it was Bones, even in his sleep-muddled form.  He relaxed as much as he could into the hold and closed his eyes, thinking that Bones just needed to be near him; Jim certainly didn’t mind.

When Jim woke a few hours later, it was still dark and he was still wrapped in Bones’ arms.  Only now, Bones was rocking what felt like and impressive erection into Jim’s ass.  Jim let out a silent breath and arched his back to press backwards into Bones. That was when he felt them.

Butterfly kisses, being pressed into his neck and shoulders; the back of his head and down onto his biceps.  He froze, waiting to see where this was going to go.  He felt Bones flatten out his hands and press his palms against Jim’s flat stomach, his hands nearly covering the whole area.  Jim let out another breath; this time explosively.  Bones stopped moving.

“Bones?”  Jim whispered, half hoping he wasn’t awake but half hoping that he was.

“Yeah Jimmy?”  Bones muffled voice came back. Jim swallowed and tried to relax his tense muscles without pulling away from the solid, comforting presence behind him.

“We should talk about this, yeah?” Jim asked, once again torn about what he wanted to hear in response.

“I s’pose so, yeah. Can it…can it wait until the morning? I haven’t slept so good for a while.”  Jim nodded in the darkness, knowing that Bones hadn’t slept so well for a while.  He pushed his feelings down as much as he could and allowed himself to fully relax into Bones’ hold.

“Yeah, Bones.” He didn’t get another verbal response, but a long, lingering kiss on the back of his neck; one that made his hair stand on end as his stomach filled with butterflies.  He closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he thought about their “discussion” in the morning.

 

+1-Jim Kisses Bones in Happiness

Jim bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement; finally after everything, today was their day.  Pike was going to hand over command of the Enterprise to him and he was going to officially be the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet.  He and his band of “child geniuses” were going to head up into space and be awesome. He couldn’t stand it.

The ceremony went well and he didn’t trip, stutter or otherwise make a fool of himself. They headed to the afterparty-slash-wake at Jim’s favorite bar.  His whole crew was there; even Pike showed up for a while to have a drink with them and celebrate.

The end of the night left Jim pleasantly tipsy but definitely not drunk.  He was happy and buzzed and looking over at Bones like his grumpy CMO held the secrets to the future in his eyes. Maybe, Jim thought, he did. He walked across the room to stand next to his best friend in the universe.

“Hey Jimmy, you havin fun?”  Bones asked after bending down to speak in Jim’s ear to be heard over the loud music and the sounds of the other celebrants.  Jim nodded and smiled widely, pulling back to look into Bones’ eyes.

He thought back to all of the things that he and Bones had shared in their few years together.  He knew more about this man in front of him than anyone else and vice versa. Jim felt his heart speed up as he thought of all the kisses that Bones had given him over their time together.  He thought about how much Bones meant to him. He thought about how much he loved the man in front of him. Then, he threw caution to the wind.

Jim rocked up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Bones’ stunned ones.  Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ shoulders and pulled him closer, licking his tongue across the seam of the lips that he couldn’t get enough of.  Bones opened his mouth with a groan audible over the too-loud music and threw himself into the kiss so enthusiastically that Jim was almost knocked back a step.  Jim explored Bones’ mouth, tasting him, learning him, truly trying to climb inside of him and was thrilled when Bones gave just as good as he got.

Jim thought they could have stood there kissing in that dingy bar for eons but they were broken apart  by loud, thunderous applause and cat calls.  Uhura was leading the pack, her arms in the air as she shouted “FINALLY” loud enough to be heard above the din.  Jim and Bones smiled at each other before turning sheepish smiles on the boisterous, drunk crowd.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wewillspockyou for the prompt and the encouragement!!!! Love you darlin!


End file.
